


Ocean Crossed Lovers

by trashy_kai



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Everyone Is Alive, Other, alfrid is in love, animal/human ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 05:51:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3558506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashy_kai/pseuds/trashy_kai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alfrid is in love. So is Fish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ocean Crossed Lovers

Alfrid passed around the Master’s household, it was impossible to deny it. He fell in love.

“That stupid Bard and his _gorgeous_ _fish._ ” He muttered.

If only he hadn’t felt the attraction towards that fish… His life would have been easier, he could have carried on and did his evil schemes without having that beautiful fish in his mind all the time.

Now he could only think of when he would be able to go out and steal that fish for himself. There were so many things he wanted to do with it; from cheesy dates to hardcore sex… And he just hoped the fish felt the same, or else his devilish heart would be broken.

**

Being a fish wasn’t easy; everyone assumed you only want to swim around and do nothing all day, but no. Fish have goals. They want to get a wife or a husband, create a home and then procreate until you’re both dead.

And this fish was not that different from the rest of them… Except… He fell in love with a man. When he picked him up from the barrel… Fish couldn’t help but be slightly mad, _how dare a mere man pick him up?_ But then he saw him; his face was beautiful and his voice….

“These fish are illegal.” He had said. That voice, those words… They did things to him that he didn’t even dare say out loud.

If only the man knew how he felt. But he was too afraid, afraid of a broken heart. So he did what he knows best; he pretended he didn’t speak the common language and stayed quiet.

\--

Twenty four hours later, Alfrid was still thinking about him. Every little thing the Master did or said… It made him think of the beauty in Bard’s barrels.

_Dear God, please save me, I can’t live without him._

That is exactly why the whole Town thought Alfrid was crazy. Running from stand to stand, picking up every fish he saw trying to find his ocean crossed lover.

They wanted to sell him, as if he didn’t mean a thing… But it meant the whole world to Alfrid. Alfrid loved Fish, and he was in it to win Fish’s heart.

The minute he saw him, Alfrid’s lips tugged into a smile.

“You look gorgeous.” He whispered.

Fish couldn’t believe it when he heard him.

“Oh Alfrid.” He said breathlessly.

And that was how they kissed for the first time, Alfrid took Fish in his hands and brought his big mouth towards his. Fish deepened the kiss as soon as he could and that is how Bard found him.

“What the actual fuck Alfrid?” He questioned loudly.

Fish and Alfrid took their time at stopping the kiss. The exchanged a long glance before looking at Bard again.

“I found love, Bard. I found love in a hopeless place.” He told him confidently as his head pointed towards the Master’s house.

“Oh God.” Bard replied.

**Author's Note:**

> I have never writen so much crack in my life. I hope you liked the ride in this train of randomness.


End file.
